1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a device for recognizing standard size parts.
To be more precise, the device is designed to be fitted to a machine for processing window and French-window frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem in such machines is to determine the type of frame fed to the machine in order to set up the characteristics of the relevant equipment, each frame type having standard size characteristics. The solution is therefore to use a simple and reliable device to determine the appropriate dimension of the part and to transmit this information, possibly modified by the application of a prerecorded parameter, to the device controlling the machine.
This device, particularly well suited to a machine for fitting out window frames, can obviously be used in any application where it is necessary to identify and recognize parts in order to process them appropriately.
The invention proposes a recognition device comprising a feeler and a corresponding detector, the association of these two parts enabling the type of part, and in particular, in the case of a machine for fitting out window frames, the type of opening frame and the direction of opening, to be deduced logically. It would be possible to provide a feeler for each part to be identified, but this would result in proliferation and complication of the computer processing parameters. The invention achieves the same effects with a limited number of combinations.